PMD: Before the event
by Zoegirl0785
Summary: It starts right before the main event in PMD: Explores of time and darkness. Well Phoebe and her Grovyle Emmett are at the house doing nothing until someone makes it a little to steamy. Pheobe is my OC. Will be lemons and Preg.


PMD: Before the event

One uneventful in a far future day there was a 18 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes that was unique named Phoebe who had a power called the Demolition Scream and it could help her see what was going to happen next in time and her partner Pokémon Grovile and his name is Emmett helped her in her study of the Demolition Scream and how it can be used in the future or the past. Well one day they were working in the living room and Phoebe touched Emmett's arm and she had a vision that Emmett was human like her and he was sexy as hell and looked like Emmett Cullen but she also saw them having sex in her room and that made her feel hot so her checks blushed bright pink. Taking notice of this Emmett asked what did she see and that made the blush that was already on her checks turn a darker shade of red but she only told him the stuff in the begging of it and not what happened in the middle and end of it because that would make things awkward between them.

So when it was over he asked why she was blushing so much and she couldn't come up with an answer but by the look on his face he was flustered by what she said before seeing him as a human and say that he was sexy so he decided to drop it. He thought to himself that he would get the answer he seeks if he just lay low and maybe spy on her but he said that was a bad idea but when it came down to it he had to find out what she was so flustered of what she saw and didn't tell him about it. So later on that night when she was asleep he snook into her room and witness something really shocking but totally arousing at the same time he saw her dream play out right in front of him in the whole room he now knew why she was blushing so much this morning. He looked at her sleeping form and he thought she was cute when she was blushing in her sleep he thought that it was probably getting good he stopped himself for a minute he was thinking of some very unorthodox things right now but he didn't care he looked at the dream once more and almost came right when she said his name wanting like.

When he saw her stir in her sleep he thought he had to go because she was about get up soon in like two hours. So he went in his room and went to sleep for that long and woke up grinning at Holly she wanted to know why he was but decided not to ask. He just stared at her for hours and then the unthinkable happened he got hard from last night watching her dream and wishes that it could be real but he didn't want to get up because she might see thinking about that he got harder and blushed now it was her turn to ask why he was blushing with a smirk. He couldn't look away so he got even harder by looking at her cute face but he couldn't answer she decide to drop it like he did but she would get the answer she seeks when his sexy self falls asleep tonight. So later that night she walked into his room sneaky and quietly and saw something really damn sexy and it was him in his damn sexy human form she couldn't believe what was in front of her it was her chance to see if her dream could be real all of a sudden she got wet thinking about it since he still had his sensitive smell he could tell she was getting wet and then she saw his hard on and then she knew what went down this morning at breakfast. She blushed and went to her room to go to sleep but she couldn't sleep so she fingered herself having Emmett in mind and Emmett could hear her moans of his name so he pumped himself having her in mind. The next morning they both grinned at each other because they knew what made them tick.

So Emmett looked at Holly's state of dress or in this case underdress and almost came because she didn't have anything on and he blushed. Phoebe took this as a good sign and walked around him so she could see she had his undivided attention and then she kissed him but it didn't satisfy her she wanted human Emmett and when she got wet he felt it. So he gave Phoebe what she desired and she pounced on him and they embrace in a passionate kiss. They stopped for breathe and they looked deep into each other's eyes and Emmett started to head for the stereo and turned some Usher Climax on and Emmett sang the song to Phoebe and she thought that it was very sexy and Emmett noticed that and started dancing too and that set her off the edge. When seeing this she pounced on him again and this time she grinded into him by this action he groaned he thought to himself if I don't stop her I won't have enough fun tonight cause he was goanna love her until the end of time he wasn't goanna stop until she moaned his name over and over again he was goanna rough up that pussy until he could taste her love juices in his mouth. Judging by the look on her face she looked like she could've heard what he just said not to mention the blush she was sporting but that would be impossible that would mean the scream ability could also let her read people's thoughts.

That wasn't all that happened he felt so many emotions from her that he had enough he took her to her room and laid her on her back on the bed and she looked so damn sexy herself that he got hard and it poked her pussy and she moaned then he stopped because he didn't want to hurt her so he took one of her nipples into his mouth and all the sudden wonderful noises started coming out of her mouth. By this he smirked around her nipple and started messaging the other breast to get more moans out of her. By this point she had it with him teasing her so she looked down at him with eyes that said stop teasing me and fuck me already. He looked at her with sorry not yet eyes and started to prepare her for what was about to come next she huffed and puffed trying to keep her breathing normal but it was too much for to handle she wondered why she didn't come yet when she looked down Emmett was sucking and licking her pussy up of all the juices she released. Then when he was done he had a look on his face that said I'm not nearly done yet were doing this all night she blushed cause she heard what he said he look at her like are you ready cause this might hurt a little bit and she nodded yes. He took his boxers off and he spread her legs open and wide enough so he could get more access to what he was going toward after she adjusted to his size that is.

When she got used to him he started moving for the spot that would make her go crazy and want more after a few minutes he found what he was looking for the results were exactly what he wanted and to top it off she was blushing again and that made him harder noticing this Phoebe motioned for him to move after 5 hours 46 minutes and 5 seconds they came with each other as they screamed each other's names and they snuggled together as they went to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
